Creepin' Up On You
by Yoshimara
Summary: If this was how the Great General Sephiroth reacted to a mere glance of a photograph, what would meeting this fine creation in the flesh be like? Warnings Inside!


**Title:** Creepin' Up On You

**Author:** Yoshimara(slavetosuicide)

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):** SephirothxCloud

**Warning(s):** Songfic, stalker!Sephiroth, lemon, language

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns FFVII and its affiliates. Darren Hayes owns the lyrics. Yoshimara(slavetosuicide) owns the plot and all OCs (characters, places, etc.)

**Summary:** If this was how the Great General Sephiroth reacted to a mere glance of a _photograph_, what would meeting this fine creation in the flesh be like?

* * *

Slender fingers deftly held the brown manila folder steady. Cat-like green eyes scanned the pages within the document that held the information sought out for by the tall man sitting at his desk. The early morning sunlight drifted through the window, cascading over long silver strands that flowed behind his physique, like waves of metallic water streaming endlessly, the tips barely grazing the carpeted floor.

A sly smile graced his pallid lips as his gaze caught sight of the profiled picture that was paper-clipped to the inside of the folder. Bright blue eyes, blond spiked hair, slim but flexible structure—such beauty in his hands! His heartbeat rose in rhythm at the sight, breathing almost becoming a chore. If this was how the Great General Sephiroth reacted to just a mere glance of a photograph, what would meeting this fine creation in the flesh be like?

_Speaking of this heavenly boy,_ he thought in realization, _what is his name?_ Skilled fingers slid along the type-written text in halting movements, emerald gaze scanning the words at an inhumanly speed. Pausing at a line, that smirk reapplied itself to that normally expressionless face.

_A name that fits perfectly,_ Sephiroth mused before whispering into the still air of his office:

"Cadet Cloud Strife."

_**Creepin' up on you**_

_**Is the wrong thing to do**_

His fingers prodded for information, not taking too long until it was discovered, his unoccupied hand writing down what he found. There really was an advantage to being brought up in a lab; one learned many interesting talents, such as being ambidextrous.

Searching through other random papers, Sephiroth looked at his new infatuation's schedule and wrote some more notes without looking. And a plan formed in the General's mind, with each passing minute and more information being processed, he smiled.

Oh, there was no one who could stop him! With a few more things checked, he left his office while placing the information in his jacket pocket.

_**I found your address**_

_**And got your phone number too**_

Days passed since he discovered his new obsession and the General found himself standing by a clothing rack inside of a rather large store. Trained emerald eyes sought out those familiar blond spikes in the separated crowd. When he found them, his breath caught in his throat as he watched the cadet sift through hangers of clothing.

Oh, he was even more beautiful in the flesh! How he wanted to touch that pale skin underneath the ugly ShinRa uniform. But Sephiroth kept his hands at his sides, despite their trembling. His heart began to race when he realized the blond was leaving the store. No! He couldn't lose sight of him now.

Quietly but quickly, he followed his obsession out of the building and back towards the base.

_**Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes**_

It was the next day when Cloud unintentionally led the General to his hiding place. Deep within the expanse forest that bordered their "home" was a field devoid of any Mako taint, with gorgeous flowers of the brightest white. Sephiroth perched himself in one of the branches comfortably, kneeling on the balls of his feet.

He sat there, much like a hunter stalking its prey, watching the young man through the leaves. His stomach fluttered at the spectacle of sunshine and fresh air that enveloped his target, emerald eyes narrowing pleasantly in the warmth that radiated from his chest.

But when he saw tears shimmering in the blond's eyes, he knew...

He didn't want to see such sadness in them ever again.

_**Been to secret places you think nobody knows**_

Three days later found Sephiroth standing rigid in front of a class of recruits. His hands were folded at the small of his back, palms out, feet shoulder-width apart.

Calculating green gaze took in the majority's intimidation just being in his presence. The General bit back a smirk. _Good,_ he thought smugly, _let them fear me. They'll stay in line longer._ But soon he found the pair of pure blue eyes that haunted his dreams.

_**If I had to live without you**_

_**Nobody could**_

He secretly bit the inside of his cheek to keep silent.. The look on the boy's face was one of complete discipline. He had an air about him that _screamed_ power and strength. Cloud may not have looked like much to anyone else, but to the General, he could have been Gaia in human form.

_**I need to be around you**_

_**Watching you**_

With a final salute to the cadets, and one reciprocated from them, he left-flanked and departed. He needed to make the boy his, no matter what.

When he returned to his office, he sat in his chair with a heavy sigh. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous; his reputations, his subordinates, his respect, not to mention Cloud's desires, were at stake. But Sephiroth couldn't help how he felt.

_**No one else can love you like I do**_

_**Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you**_

If he wasn't careful, he would get them both in trouble and he wouldn't want that. The boy had potential. Not to mention he held a special place in the General's heart. If only there was a way...

_**I know that it wouldn't be right**_

_**If I stayed all night**_

Emerald eyes flashed in realization as a plan formed in his mind. That smirk played itself on his lips once more and he reached for his office phone. Dialing a quick number, he waited for his secretary to answer before simply staying, "Please send First Class Fair to my office."

_**Just to peep in on you**_

_**Creepin' up on you**_

When his subordinate entered his office with that friendly smile on his face, Sephiroth nodded in way of greeting. As soon as the door closed, he spoke in a tone of seriousness, "I have a personal mission for you."

Violet eyes flashed in mirth, "Really, Seph.. Couldn't you wait 'til after work for that?"

Emerald eyes narrowed before he spoke again, as if not hearing the previous statement, "Tomorrow night I want you to go out for a drink."

Silence passed between them before Zack tilted his head to the side questioningly, his ebon spikes bobbing with the movement. "Um—may I ask why?"

Sephiroth shook his head and held out a closed file to the First Class SOLDIER, "Take him with you."

Zack took the folder and browsed through it thoughtfully before raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Spikey? But he's just a kid!"

"I know," the silver-haired man deadpanned, his face completely devoid of any emotion. "But SOLDIER's get free alcohol, do they not?" When he received a nod from his friend, a ghost of a smile graced his features. "Then I do not see the problem. But if you must know..."

_**I've been hangin' round all the places you haunt**_

The night next had arrived, and Sephiroth was seated at a table in the dimly lit bar. The stoic General had cleverly dressed for the occasion, with Zack's help of course.

He wore a navy t-shirt with a pair of tight black jeans, a pair of black boots, and his signature leather gloves. A thick leather jacket hunt on the back of his chair while his abnormally long silver hair was up in a ponytail and braided. A pair of dark, sleek sunglasses were over his bright eyes; some sort of action to blend himself in with the civilians.

Because of the amount of Mako in his system, Sephiroth could see perfectly, despite the already dim lighting and smoky atmosphere that was exaggerated due to the eye wear. His hidden emerald gaze traveled over to the table closest to him on the right-hand side to see Zack and Cloud engaging in a friendly conversation while dressed casually.

The General's friend wore a white wife-beater with a pair of dark blue jeans and tan worker's boots. His well-defined muscles were taut underneath his sun-kissed flesh. Zack Fair was a gorgeous creation, which is the main reason why he was always such a hit with both men and women. But sitting next to Cloud didn't even compare.

The blond looked down right delicious in his dark jade sleeveless sweater, black cargo pants with their numerous pockets, and stark white tennis shoes. On his left wrist was a black sweatband with a matching green stripe in the middle running horizontally. Sephiroth took great pleasure in seeing the zippered front half-way undone, revealing a pale and smooth chest with a set of dog-tags hanging over it.

_**Spying on your friends to find out what you want**_

Time flew by quicker than expected and the Genera's sensitive ears caught the highlight of their now drunken conversation. All other noise became vague static as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"So, Chocobo-head. Whaddya think of the Gen'ral?"

Sephiroth noticed the faint blush that resided on the younger boys cheeks had turned slightly darker at the mention of him. His glazed blue eyes dropped to his drink (which was a simple bottle of beer), white teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"I think he's down right sexy," Cloud said with an embarrassed waver to his tone. A smile tugged on the General's lips at the breathtaking sound of his voice, no to mention what his confession made his heart do. It thrummed a few extra beats that were so pleasant that it almost hurt.

"And personally, I'd totally let him tie me up and beat me 'til I couldn't scream anymore."

Sephiroth's mouth dried up so quick when he heard that, that he quickly took a sip of his ice water. His heart leapt into his throat while heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach. Images flooded his mind of his little infatuation, naked as the day he was born, bound to his poster bed and his beautiful face contorted in pleasure. Gods, how his obsession tortured him so! It took almost all the will power he had to keep himself in his seat.

_So he likes power play, does he? Better keep that in mind for a later date._

_**Drinking from the glass that you left on the bar**_

The sound of Zack's laughter brought him back to the conversation and out of his dirty thoughts.

"Really, Spikey?" Didn't know you were into that kinda thing." The First Class SOLDIER leaned towards the blond with a playful smile on his lips. "I know Sephy's into it, though." Cloud spluttered, his pale face burning with utter shock before laughing and shoving the older man away from him.

"C'mon, Zack. Like he'd even _look _at me, let alone touch me."

The General grinned behind the rim of his water glass before taking the last of it into his mouth and requesting a refill.

The hours passed into early morning when Cloud's body finally reached its limit, causing him to pass out over the table. Zack looked over at Sephiroth with that goofy grin on his face before giving him a nod.

The General rose to his feet, grabbed his coat, and sauntered towards the pair. He proceeded to gather the light-weighted blond in a fire-fighter's grip and walked out of the bar, Zack on his heels.

"Thank you, Zack," Sephiroth said quietly once they were outside, the crisp and cool air welcoming on his skin. Without thinking, he wrapped the blond in his large jacket to protect him from the chill as his subordinate gripped his unoccupied shoulder gently. "No problem, Sephy."

"Take tomorrow off, I plan on doing so and the same for Cloud." When the name rolled off his tongue, a warmth spread over his skin that wasn't unsettling.

Bidding each other good night, they parted ways when the silver-haired man reached his sleek black Mustang. Carefully, he settled the cadet in the passenger's seat and buckled him in, taking care so that the jacket still covered him like a blanket. After closing the door, he quickly jumped into the driver's seat, buckled up, and drove off for his quarters.

_**Follow you around driving home in your car**_

Minutes later found Sephiroth in his expansive apartment on the top floor of the ShinRa building, slowly undressing the blond to his black satin-like boxers. Skillful and slender fingers made quick work of the zippers and buttons. He took great care in unwrapping his obsession's body, but despite his libido's pleading, he just tucked the boy into his overly comfortable bed and planted a feather-soft kiss on his forehead.

_**Do I have to breathe without you?**_

_**'Cause nobody could**_

Watching the youth sleep in the complete silence of his bedroom made his heart stop. The blissfully innocent look on his face, long pale eyelashes resting against still pink-stained cheeks, pale carnation-hued lips parted slightly for the momentary sigh, the way his slim but physically fit body seemed to sink inside the indigo comforter and matching bed set—it was like a dream come true!

"_I'd totally let him tie me up and beat me 'til I couldn't scream anymore."_

Those words echoed through his mind as his fingers through the unbelievably soft spikes. The General jerked his hand away harshly, as though burned.

_No,_ he thought with malice towards himself, _I will not take advantage of him!_ But the tightness of his jeans wanted to push him otherwise.

_**I need to be around you**_

_**Watching you**_

Silently, he grabbed some pants and made his way to the bathroom. With each step he took, a jolt of throbbing need coursed through his pelvis, making each breath that much harder to take. Once inside, he swiftly closed the door and turned the water to a scalding temperature before discarding his clothes carelessly to the floor.

When his hardened member sprang from the confines of his trousers, he let out a soft blissful hiss. Steam filled the tiny bathroom quickly as he stepped underneath the jetting water and it soothed his flesh. His fingers ran through his hair only to discover that he failed to take it down from the braided tail.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath and made quick work of undoing his handiwork. Setting the ties on the side of the tub, he pulled his hair to his front and let out a quiet moan when it brushed against his cock.

Letting out a quivering breath, he resolved that time was getting short as his hands proceeded to stroke and tease.

_**'Cause no one else can love you like I do**_

_**Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you**_

Half an hour later, the General was freshly showered and slightly sated when he emerged from the steaming bathroom, towel scrubbing against his silver tresses. Without looked at what he was doing, he shut the bathroom light off and began to make his way to the living room when—

"General S-Sephiroth, sir?"

_**I know that it wouldn't be right**_

_**If I stayed all night**_

Emerald eyes peered out from underneath the fluffy crimson towel to gaze at the now upright blond. The General had kept the hallway light on so that if the cadet should wake during the night he wouldn't be too scared—hopefully.

Wide blue eyes looked back at him and for a minute the older man thought the boy resembled a caged animal and it made his heart sink. Confusion and fear shined in those baby blues and realization dawned on Sephiroth.

The boy didn't know where he was!

"First Class Fair called me to say he couldn't drive you home. So I came by and picked you up, but you weren't able to tell me which part of the barracks you currently resided in, so I decided to bring you here."

Okay, so it was partly a lie, but it wasn't something that his obsession really needed to know. Cloud visibly relaxed at this explanation and proceeded to stare at the covered that pooled in his lap. Sephiroth took the chance to sit at the edge of the bed and worked on the tedious task of drying his ridiculously long hair.

A soft gasp was heard behind him and the General looked over his shoulder to see those sublime azure eyes wide with wonderment. "P-Permission to speak f-freely, sir?"

Slender eyebrows rose before a gentle smile graced his lips. "You can say whatever you want here, Strife."

A faint blush stained those delectable cheeks before his voice resonated softly but confidently in the air. "Your hair is gorgeous, sir."

_**Just to peep in on you**_

_**Creepin' up on you**_

"Call me Sephiroth, please," the General said kindly, his own pale cheeks blushing at the compliment. "And thank you. Yours is rather unique." He smiled at the darkening blush on the blond's face before returning to drying his locks.

"How's your head, by the way? Do you need any medicine?" He kept his gaze to his task, not wanting to have any more—_complications—_and he definitely didn't want to scare the cadet away.

"No, I'm fine. I'm used to drinking a lot since it was something we always did back home."

"Oh?"

"W-Well, I mean—I-I'm not an alcoholic or anything!" Cloud said hastily. "In my hometown there were a lot of parties, a-and liquor was usually the only thing ever to drink besides water, and in most places the water wasn't exactly safe."

"Hm," the General responded, the towel now working on the ends of his hair. Peaceful silence befell them and by the time someone spoke up, the older man had finished drying his hair completely.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud's voice was so tentative and quiet; it set pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"Yes, Strife?"

"Thank you."

Emerald gaze shifted towards the younger boy who was still staring at his lap. A smile crept onto his face as he rose from his position and sauntered towards the blond.. Slim fingers loosely grasped the boyish chin and tilted it upwards to look into those eyes he could never get enough of.

Leaning down so their faces were merely centimeters apart, he whispered gently, "You're very welcome, Strife." Lips descended on another warm and soft pair and it was like heaven had crash-landed on top of them.

_**I know this must be wrong**_

_**It can't go on**_

A whimper escaped his obsession's lips and the towel dropped to the floor as eyes slid closed and hands moved in their hair. The General had long decided that even if something were to happen with this, he would let Cloud guide him.

For days he dreamed of this, and nothing was going to make him backtrack. Those pink lips parted silently in an invitation that Sephiroth was only too happy to take. Velvety tongues danced fluently and in such a way that it almost made him cry.

And the taste was better than anything he had experienced. Not too sweet but not at all unpleasant, despite the faint aftertaste of the previously consumed alcohol that lingered. Before he knew it, arms had snaked their way around his neck and pulled him so he was partially kneeling on the bed to hover over the smaller boy.

_**This kind of thing is taking all my sanity**_

_**And making me a mockery**_

Parting from the kiss, the General opened his eyes to look into desire-filled azure. Heat surrounded him gradually and he took in the faint blush on the blond's cheeks. Small gasps came from them both, breathing mingling with one another's. A smile graced Sephiroth's face, his voice low and sultry as he spoke, "Do you want this?"

He didn't even know why he was asking. Hell, with all the watching and waiting he'd down he should just take it. For so long he dreamed of touching, tasting, _ravishing_ the cadet. Even while he slept he watched in his minds' eye how the blond writhed and screamed in unmeasured ecstasy; those pants and moans echoing throughout his bedroom that was always dark and too hot.

So why now does he hesitate in getting what he desired? But he couldn't exactly ponder it with the way his heart was pounding and the look in those blue eyes staring back at him with so many emotions. Flashes of desire, wonderment, fear, and possibly admiration reflected in those pools caused a ripple of emotion in the General.

"Y-Yes. But..."

That timid voice uttered in such a way that it was rather adorable. The smirk on the older man's face widened slightly before leaning forward slightly, "But, what?"

_**This must be wrong**_

_**It can't go on**_

Blue eyes averted their gaze to look off to the side, and for once a pang of guilt ran through his veins at the sight. He was so close, yet so far...

_**So won't somebody free me from this misery**_

_**Bring my baby closer to me**_

"Call me Cloud—a-and be gentle?"

Sephiroth's heart jumped at the request. _Does this mean? _He thought. His slender fingers gripped Cloud's chin once more and gently pulled his gaze back up. When those eyes looked back into his own his smirk dimmed down to a caring smile. "Of course, Cloud."

It surprised the General faintly how smooth the name rolled off his tongue and left a pleasant taste behind. Not as good as the actual thing, but that was another matter in and of itself.

_**'Cause no one else can love you like I do**_

_**You feel it when I'm creepin' up on you**_

He barely registered the smile on the boys face before his lips sealed on the others, emerald eyes sliding closed. A whimper rang out and fingers traveled along the back of his neck and into his damp hair. His own fingers traveled down Cloud's neck and to the back of it to hold him firmly but gently.

Without withdrawing from each other, Sephiroth managed to lay over the cadet while pushing him against the pillows. Dampened silver hair cascaded over him like a curtain of sheer silk. Parting his lips slightly, the General took Cloud's bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed softly.

Another whimper resounded from his soon-to-be lover and it made his groin throb. Tongues probed and prodded inside moist caverns, tastes of mint toothpaste and faint alcohol colliding once more.

_**I know that it wouldn't be right**_

_**If I stayed all night**_

Fingers and palms explored smooth skin, eliciting purrs and groans from one another. Sephiroth moved from the electrifying lip-lock to trail feather-soft kisses along the blond's jaw, white teeth nipping randomly in a playful fashion.

When his lips met the lower outer shell of an ear they latched on gently, tugging the supple but firm skin making the recipient whine in a way that was between a purr and a gasp. Heedlessly, the General worried the flesh, wanting nothing more than to have the blond continue those arousing sounds.

_**Just to peep in on you**_

_**Creepin'**_

His tongue darted out for a long and sensuous lick before he whispered huskily, "Tell me what you want, Cloud." He heard the blond's breath hitch before letting out a shuddering exhale. The General's lips grazed the soft patch of skin that intersected the lobe and the jaw earning him a shudder and vague clawing of short fingernails on his chest.

"D-Depends on w-what you're willing to do."

That tiny statement made him pause. Pulling his face away so he was facing the blond with a vague expression of awe, he furrowed his brow slightly. This young—and most likely virgin—cadet was putting the show in _his_ hands? Even after asking him to take such care?

"I will only do what you ask of me, Cloud," the General stated without any external hesitation other than the softening of his facial features. He looked down at the beautiful creature below him with a flush on his cheeks and darkening lust-filled eyes. One last thought filtered through his mind before time picked up once more.

_I made the right choice_

_**No one else can love you like I do**_

_**Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you**_

Without waiting for a reply, Sephiroth planted a chastise kiss on rosy lips then latched himself onto the pale neck before him. Teeth and lips took turns in playing on the flesh, tasting and marking while relishing in the squirms and mewls the cadet dished out.

Those fingers on his chest strengthened in their scraping before brushing over nippled harshly. Sephiroth hissed at the mixture of pleasure and pain before retaliating with a rough nip in the juncture between neck and shoulder. Cloud's soft cry and arched back brought a devilish smirk to his lips.

_**I know that it wouldn't be right**_

_**If I stayed all night**_

The General's mouth traveled down his obsession's chest, trailing nips and licks along heated flesh. That delectable taste! So addicting. Emerald eyes lifted to see half-lidded blue gazing down at him, watching his every movement. A sudden thrill ran down his spine as he playfully nipped one of Cloud's nipples, watching him spasm with a soft cry.

His tongue lapped at the abused nub apologetically and soothingly. One of his hands moved from the younger boys' hip to the hand on his shoulder, bringing it off to the side and entwining their fingers lazily. The burning need in his own groin began to scream at him for any sort of release.

_**Just to peep in on you**_

_**Creepin' up on you**_

The General knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long, and by the looks of it the blond wouldn't either. Green eyes bore into blue as he leaned up and kissed the boy once more, pouring as much emotion into it as possible. When he got a heated reaction, Sephiroth couldn't help but snap his hips against the others', bringing out such delicious moans from both of them.

Blue eyes widened as Cloud threw his head back, panting heavily.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said breathlessly, "are you ready?" Eyes locked together, emotions swirling between them. "I'll be gentle," he added softly, a reassuring faint smile on his lips.

_**'Cause no one else can love you—no no**_

_**Like I do**_

A nod was his answer before the General reached over to his end table and rummaged through the drawer with one hand and blindly. Grabbing a medium-sized bottle, he slowly sat up and let the blond's hand go. His heart was racing wildly, like an animal trashing against its cage.

He set the bottle aside on the mattress before he set to work on lowering his sweat pants. Shifting of the mattress made the silver-haired man guess that his lover was following suit.

_**I know that you feel me peeping in on you**_

_**Watching everything you do**_

When the clothing hit the floor, the General looked up towards the blond who now sat in his complete naked glory amongst the thick pillows.

Shiva he was gorgeous. Lean but muscular body, pallid flesh shining with sweat, lust-filled eyes—breathtaking. Sephiroth's heart paused in its rhythm as his eyes took in the sight before him. He watched those blue eyes look him over hungrily and a smirk played on his lips.

"See something you like, Cloud?"

_**'Cause no one else can love you—no**_

_**Like I do**_

"Definitely," came the breathless reply. Cloud shifted so he lay resting on his elbows, cock bouncing slightly with the movement.

"Have you done this before?"

The flush on the blond's cheeks deepened before he nodded. "A couple of times." Sephiroth slowly crawled over the top of the bed so that he knelt in between the blonds parted thighs. When he grabbed the bottle of lubricant, he almost dropped it at the next statement the cadet made. His tone had dipped down an octave, almost like a sultry purr.

"How do you want me, General?"

Emerald eyes looked straight into blue before a feral smirk lit up his lips. He opened the flip-top bottle and pours some onto his slender fingers before rubbing them together one-handed. _Back or front?_ Sephiroth mused as his gazed roamed the body underneath him.

His mind concocted images of his infatuation on his hands and knees, bucking back against him, head tossed back wildly as he whimpered and begged before the scene switched to having him lay flush on his back, facial expression laid out completely for his gaze.

Well, that wasn't a hard decision.

"Hand me a pillow, lovely."

With an increased blush, Cloud did as he was told and tossed the older man what he requested before shifting his hips up wordlessly. The General used his clean hand to place the pillow underneath the blond's pelvis before letting them rest.

Using one lubed finger he teased the blond's entrance, making it slick before sliding it inside causing him to squirm and moan. Emerald eyes roamed over naked flesh before locking onto this face. Keeping mental note to watch for any source of discomfort, he began pumping and twisting his hand, savoring his moans and sighs.

When he slid the second digit inside, Cloud arched his back and closed his eyes, mouth open in a sharp gasp. Slowly grinding and scissoring, the General smirked at the blond's reaction.

_**No one else should love you—no**_

_**Like I do**_

Cloud spread his thighs wider and whimpered when a third finger was inserted. His brow furrowed and his eyes clamped shut in pain. Sephiroth paused when his fingers were in at the third knuckle, his other hand stroking the smooth thigh on his left. Keeping his fingers still, he watched his obsession pant slack-jawed.

"I won't move until you're ready, Cloud," the silver-haired man said soothingly, the hand now massaging the younger boy's flesh gently. Moments passed with only the blond's heavy breathing to accompany their beating hearts.. Despite his need, the General pushed it away to keep his focus on the cadet.

With the barest of nods, he began to slide his fingers slowly, trying to find that special spot inside of him. On the fifth pump, Cloud threw his head back and cried loudly, "Oh fuck!" Green eyes snapped up to the younger boy's face to see the pure bliss carved on his features. "Do it again."

_Your wish is my command,_ Sephiroth thought lewdly as he thrust and spread his fingers in a way of stretching, pressing solidly on that bundle of nerves. The cadet's back arched harshly, hands gripping the dark blanket underneath him and _screamed_. A smirk crossed the elder's lips before his tongue darted between them to moisten them.

The silver-haired man's cock twitched in response. The blond collapsed against the mattress, chest heaving as he gasped for air. Slowly and with a finger stretch, the General slid his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his own member with it before looking up at Cloud.

_**Baby creepin' up on you**_

_**Watchin' everything you do**_

Sephiroth moved closer to the cadet, one hand holding his cock and placing it at the loosened entrance, the other grasping a firm yet narrow hip. Glazed emerald burned into similar azure as he spoke.

"Ready, lovely?"

"Yes, sir," was the breathless reply, almost like a blissful sigh. With a deep groan, the General began to push himself into the tight passage slowly, still ever-watchful to Cloud's reactions. The heat that surrounded him was so tight and overwhelming—it was incredible!

Moans emitted from both of them, low and satisfactory. When Sephiroth was fully sheathed, he leaned over the blond with his hands up by his head, eye-contact never broken and both panting like they had run a marathon.

_**Yeah, cause no one else can love you**_

_**No one else should touch you**_

What felt like years to them both, Sephiroth began to move slowly and carefully. Hands desperately gripped his shoulders as he bent down and passionately kissed the boy below him. Parting so they were only an inch apart, beautiful breathy sounds filled the room.

"Oh, Shiva—f-fuck," Cloud whispered, eyes rolling into the back of his head when the older man picked up speed. Searing hot pleasure surged through them both and a crazy urge to mark his lover ran through the silver-haired man. Giving in to the need, he bowed his head to the blond's neck and bit down—hard—just as his cock rammed that spot inside of him.

Cloud's scream bounced off the walls as he stiffed and hit his peak, releasing against their torsos, muscles clamping on Sephiroth so tightly that it bordered on pain. Releasing the flesh from his teeth, he moaned the blond's name before reaching his own end.

_**No one else can love you**_

_**Love you**_

Panting and sweaty, the General rolled off of the blond and pulled him into an embrace. Vaguely, he realized they both were shaking from the power of their climaxes as he slowly stroked the smaller back in his grasp.

Moments passed, both laying in the silence with their eyes closed before Cloud shakily spoke up.

"You bit me."

Such a simple statement spoken in bewilderment rather than anger made Sephiroth barely open his eyes.

"You're mine now, Cloud," he stated softly before planting a tender kiss on the angry wound. "I didn't break the skin, but now everyone will see—," he paused to lick it in a way of apology,"—that you're spoken for."

"Good," came the tired reply, "don't want it any other way." Cloud buried his head underneath Sephiroth's chin and heaved a faint contented sigh.

"Sleep, lovely. No work tomorrow." With another kiss, he rested his head on the pillows underneath him and let the calming sounds of his obsession's breathing lull him to sleep, younger boy not far behind.

_**Be with you**_

_**No**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: **Beta'd by Izzy-Lawliet! Thanks so much, hon! :D


End file.
